A Brother's Fear
by MetaDawnKnightMistEon
Summary: Something every initiate has to go through: the Fear Simulation. Joshua has to go through his first, along with the other initiates, but he never knew that a simple practice test would be so terrifying and leave him with a thousand regrets. (Rated for bloodshed and very minor language.)


**Hey, all! It's my first FanFic on the popular book, Divergent! Um... this was originally a homework assignment, but it turned out pretty good! I had to post it. **

**It's about a Dauntless initiate who is trying the fear simulation for the first time. Find out how he responds to it!**

**This takes place prior to the events of the original series.**

* * *

I stood by myself at the edge of a forest, a chill crawling up and down my spine like a spider. Above me, the clouds were dark, threatening a horrible storm. The wind tickled my neck and teased my short blonde hair. I could hear a rushing sound, like water flowing over rocks. I could see a stream not far from me, it's clear water streaming swiftly over a few pebbles. The two banks were not far from each other; it was so small I could probably jump over it. I turned around and saw a cliff looming over me, making me feel small. A few stones dropped from the top, and I thought I could see a faint shape at the top. I took a few steps towards it, and the figure became clearer. It was my little sister, Joyce. I opened my mouth to warn her away from the edge, but she had already seen me and was running towards me, faster than I had ever seen her run before. Time seemed to slow as she neared the edge, and I let out a high wail, not knowing what else to do as her feet came closer to the sudden drop.

I couldn't watch. I squeezed my eyes shut and covered them. I stood there, my body shaking until I finally dared to open them again. I saw Joyce hanging there, only inches from a few jagged rocks that I hadn't noticed before. The stone's points were sharp, like knives, threatening to shred her little body if she fell.

I instantly took a step towards her, but as soon as I moved, I heard a blood curling scream behind me. I turned only my head, catching a glance of Emma, my other sister. She was trapped in a bramble bush, her arms closed around her chest. I studied the branches for a moment, and I noticed, much to my horror, that they were _growing_ around her, the thorns digging deeper into her pale flesh. She strained another wail as bright crimson blood trailed down her arms and face.

I wanted to help Emma, I swear I did! But I can't leave Joyce to fall to her death. Her little fingers were rapidly slipping from the edge, closer to the knife-like stones.

"Joshua! Joshua! Help me!" I heard both of my little sisters calling for me, but I can't choose one to save! I realized tears were streaming down my face, but that can't stop me from saving my sisters!

"I'll save you both!" I yelled, partly to them, and partly to whoever made this damn simulation seem real. I dove at the brambles which held my sister captive, ripping at them, ignoring the intense pain of the long but sharp thorns.

Only a second had passed before I heard a loud splash, as if someone had jumped into a pool. I heard a familiar cry, and, without turning around, I knew who it was. It had to be Manny, my little brother.

I turned anyway, just to see what had happened. I never figured out how he fell, but my little brother had somehow ended up in the river, his arms flailing wildly. The stream was bigger than I remembered, and the waters had picked up speed. Manny grabbed for anything, but all he found was a weak branch that hung out over the river. He clung to it desperately, his only lifeline. His legs were being dragged by the torrent, and I knew he wouldn't be able to hold on for much longer.

I backed away from Emma's bramble bush, my sobs ringing through the forest. I sank to my knees, and I started clawing at my face and ears, trying to block out their screams. But covering my eyes and ears didn't stop the images from coming.

Emma, being squeezed to death by the brambles, her skin now completely cloaked in her own blood. Joyce, only hanging onto the edge of the cliff by her fingernails. Manny, barely holding onto the branch, using any power he had to keep himself from being claimed by the torrent. They all had short lives, and all of them would be lost on my watch. I am their older brother! It's my job to protect them! But I have failed...

"Slow your heartbeat." a voice inside me said. "It's almost over, just slow your heartbeat."

I took a shaky breath, and tried to concentrate on my own selfish life. I haven't failed. This isn't real. It only seems real. I know my siblings are perfectly fine. They are alive. They are alive, I know they are. Faction before blood. Faction before... family. I took one more breath, and everything was suddenly gone. But my sibling's screams will always linger in my mind, reminding me of my worst fear and my failure to save them.

* * *

**Uh... yeah. Thanks for reading. I hope I get a good grade on this... But seriously. Best. Homework. Assignment. EVER!**

**Don't forget to review!**


End file.
